1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a sump assembly of a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a home appliance for washing dishes or tableware automatically by spraying water of high pressure on the tableware using spray nozzles. A dishwasher basically consists of at least one rack provided within a tub to have dishes put thereon, a sump storing water therein, and at least one sprayer for spraying the water on the dishes.
In the general dishwasher, the water is pumped from the sump to the sprayer and the pumped water is sprayed toward the dishes for washing. The sprayed water is collected into the sump to be re-supplied to the sprayer so that the re-supplied water can be sprayed on the dishes.
However, as the water is repeatedly used, a quantity of contaminant involved in the water gradually increases to lower washing performance of the dishwasher. Specifically, it is highly probable that a passage within the sump is blocked by the contaminant.